Gregory Scryer
Gregory Scryer is a supporting character in the Greater Horizon ''series. He is a student of the Northern Illuma Academy and a member of the Illuma Protection Committee. He is one of the other members of the committee to have no visible powers or abilities. However, he is a valued member of the team due to his skills in technology and hacking. Appearance Gregory is a tall and slim teenage boy with dark purple hair reaching down his chin that covers the left side of his face. He also has violet eyes that has a dead appearance. He is usually seen wearing the Northen Illuma Academy's uniform. In his casual wear, he wears a purple shirt along with a pair of black pants that are rolled up in the bottom. He also wears blue sneakers. Personality Gregory is a reserved and quiet member of the committee. He normally spends most of his time alone, thus giving him a loner persona. He is generally disliked by several students, despite being in the Committee. He also lazy to a degree, but pale in comparison to Toby Gaters' laziness at work and school. He is a trusted and valuable member to the committee, despite his denial. He also dislikes being credited too much as not to draw any attention. He has a dark outlook on life and the world, much to the dismay of his other friends, fellow students and workmates, especially Stella Rallden. His outlook and gloomy attitude comes from his own experiences of misery and loneliness, often getting jealous of popular or handsome guys getting girlfriends and the like. He fails to communicate successfully with others, particularly girls, as a result of his attitude with Stella and a select few of the other female members of the committee being the exceptions. Despite these traits, he is able to work efficiently and is unconditionally kind, which surprises people around him. He is quick to read the atmosphere of certain situations as to not get himself embarrassed, something Dominic occasionally praises. He is also prone to other people's misunderstandings due to his attitude and appearance but does not actually care and lets it pass. Powers and Abilities Gregory does not have any supernatural powers or abilities. He is also not a combatant among the ranks of the Committee. Technological Expertise Gregory has expertise on the field of technology, giving him a vast knowledge of technology currently being used in the society. He is adept in its usage and functions, thus is able to use these devices to his advantages in many situations. Gregory also has an arsenal of highly technological devices, most of them being military grade equipment, he can use to achieve a wide variety of effects. These devices are at par with those who have supernatural abilities. * '''Hacking: '''Gregory can hack on other electrical devices, allowing him to get past security and firewalls thanks to his expertise in technology. * '''Programming: '''Gregory can program a certain functions in other devices to change their pattern of behavior or take control of them. He can also program viruses that destroy these devices or do other effects. Equipment * '''Phone: '''Gregory often brings his phone with him. He can use his phone to hack small electronic devices. * '''Computer:' Gregory has a computer capable of hacking any electronic device. He can also use it to access databases and check various information on the web. * '''Stun gun: '''For self-defense reasons, Gregory carries a small stun gun with him. This shows his pacifistic nature and an avoidance in killing. * '''Pistol: '''Gregory also carries a small pistol with him, given by the president of the Committee. Gregory avoids using the handgun as much as possible, due his aversion in killing. Category:Characters Category:Committee members